Die Frage
by Tessy11
Summary: Ein paar Tage aus dem siebten Jahr von Lily und den Rumtreibern...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon denkt!

Die Frage

James

Sie beschäftigte ihn schon lange. Überall , wirklich überall . Egal, wo er war, er sah sie. Egal, welche genialen Streiche er und sein bester Freund gerade wieder ausheckten, er hörte ihre mahnende Stimme, die ihm sagte er solle gefälligst an die Konsequenzen denken! Egal, wie gut es ihm ging, er wusste er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er sie in seinen Armen halten und beschützen könnte, wenn es nötig wäre. Er fühlte sich schutzlos, wenn er wusste, dass sie alleine war. Und das war oft der Fall: wenn sie in die Bibliothek ging, um noch mehr zu lernen ( auch wenn er ihr oft heimlich folgte, um sie zu beobachten ), wenn sie abends runter zum See ging oder zu Hagrids Hütte , wenn sie gedankenverloren durch die Gänge von Hogwarts streifte , wenn sie in der Dämmerung allein auf dem Astronomieturm verweilte , wenn sie der Eulerei einen Besuch abstattete oder sich manchmal heimlich aus dem Schloss schlich ( jaaaa , er wusste , dass sie das tat ). Es war in diesen Zeiten einfach zu gefährlich, alleine zu sein, egal um wen es sich handelte.

Natürlich war sie nicht immer allein und es würde auch nichts bringen zu behaupten, dass sie nicht wüsste wie man sich verteidigte, schließlich war sie Jahrgangsbeste. Sie war immer die, die alles konnte, die alles wusste und die immer und für jeden ein Ohr zum Zuhören hatte und wenn nötig auch einen guten Rat. Er wusste das, denn sie war für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihm zugehört und versucht ihn zu trösten. Eine weitere von ihren Eigenschaften: sie sah immer das Beste in einem Menschen, sie nahm sich ihnen an als ob es das Selbstverständlichste wäre ausnahmslos ALLEN zu helfen, selbst denen, die sie hasste. Das wusste er noch viel besser, denn aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund konnte ausgerechnet dieses eine Mädchen ihn nicht leiden und dabei würde er die Verehrung alle der anderen gegen ein Lächeln von ihr eintauschen. Nur verstand sie das scheinbar nicht. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen , wie viele Abfuhren er schon von ihr kassiert hatte , wie viele mal sie ihn bei den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten angeschrien hatte und wie viele Male er schon gedacht hatte , das es sich doch lohnte , sie nicht aufzugeben : wenn sie ihn anlächelte, als sie ihm geholfen hatte, wenn er sie glücklich sah, wenn sie sich amüsierte , wenn sie aus ganzem Herzen lachte , wenn er sah wie sie anderen half , wenn sie für andere da war , wenn sie voll in ihrer Aufgabe aufging … Es gab einfach so viel , das ihm sagte , dass er sie immer lieben würde und sie nie aufgeben könnte : er konnte sie nicht weinen sehen , er wollte für sie da sein ; er wollte sie beschützen ; er freute sich , wenn sie glücklich war ; er sah zuerst am Morgen sie und dann die anderen in der großen Halle ; seine Augen suchten immer zuerst sie in einer Menge ; er suchte immer ihren Blick nach einem seiner zahlreichen Streiche , um zu sehen , ob sie ihn wieder strafen wollte oder sie sich gefährlich zusammenreißen musste , um nicht loszuprusten.

Gerade jetzt beobachtete er sie mal wieder wie sie sich vor Lachen schüttelte ,dabei ihre kupferne Haarpracht umherflog, ihre mandelförmigen , smaragdfarbenen Augen blitzten und sie einfach sie selbst war. Sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit ihren besten Freundinnen Alice Richards und Mary MacDonald, umgeben von mindestens zehn Wälzern, aus denen sie lernen wollte.

Lily

Sie spürte wie zwei haselnussbraune Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens verfolgten und analysierten. Er beobachtete sie und ließ sie nie aus den Augen, sie kannte diesen Blick so gut, dass es fast wehtat, wenn er nicht auf ihr ruhte. Deshalb wusste sie auch schon seit längerem, dass er sie immer und so oft es ging begleitete, wenn sie allein unterwegs war. Er war wie ein Schatten geworden und immer, wenn der Blick nicht da war, fühlte sie sich schutzlos. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht richtig einordnen, aber sie wusste längst, dass er ernsthafte Gefühle ihr gegenüber hegte. Sie wusste, dass er sie gut kannte, vielleicht sogar besser als Alice dies tat. Aber nicht nur er kannte sie. Denn auch sie hatte ihn -nicht zuletzt den gemeinsamen Schulsprecheraufgaben zu verdanken- besser kennengelernt. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass er nicht nur der arrogante, kindische, mädchenumschwärmte, selbstverliebte, quidditch- und streichespielende Vollidiot war, dem alles in den Hintern geschoben wurde und der nie hatte um irgendetwas kämpfen müssen. Da hatte sie sich mächtig getäuscht, vor allem im letzten Punkt .Er hatte schon um so vieles kämpfen müssen, mehr als sie je gedacht hätte. Erst vor kurzem hatte er es ihr erzählt, sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal gewusst, ob er ihr das überhaupt erzählen wollte, denn es war ihm an diesem Tag so übel ergangen. Es war der Tag gewesen nachdem Sirius Snape fast an Remus verfüttert hatte und James ihn unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens daraus geholt hatte. Sie, Lily hatte James gefunden und versucht ihn zumindest wieder einigermaßen aufgebaut, denn er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, das Sirius, wenn auch nur als Kurzschlussreaktion, so viel aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Also hatte sie versucht ihm zu erklären, warum Menschen manchmal so handelten und er hatte es, glaubte sie, verstanden. Um ihn dann noch aufzumuntern war sie mit einem eher ungläubigem James aufs Quidditchfeld gegangen, um eine Runde mit ihm zu fliegen. Der Tag war jetzt fast ein Jahr her und Lily wusste noch immer nicht, das dieser eine Tag James dazu bewegt hatte Sirius zu verzeihen und ihm nur einen weiteren Grund gegeben hatte , sie zu lieben. Und sie im Gegenzug hatte einen ganz neuen James Potter kennengelernt, einen der nachdachte, einen der verletzt war und eine ganz andere, sehr beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Mittlerweile verstand sie auch, dass die doch teilweise sehr lustigen Witze der Rumtreiber wichtig waren, in so schweren Zeiten wie diese nun einmal waren. Denn jeden Tag kamen neue Meldungen von Todesserangriffen und immer hoffte man, dass man selbst nicht betroffen war. Aber sie selbst war schon betroffen gewesen, letzten Juli, kurz vor den Sommerferien war Prof. McGonagall auf sie zugekommen und hatte ihr die schreckliche Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Eltern bei einem Todesserangriff auf einen Stadtteil von London mittgeteilt. Kurz danach hatte ihr ihre liebreizende Schwester auf einer Mininotiz per Eule geschrieben, das Lily es ja nicht wagen solle vor der Tür von ihr und ihrem Mann aufzutauchen. Daraufhin war Lily dann wieder einem Heulkrampf nahe gewesen. Mary hatte ihr dann angeboten, die Sommerferien doch bei ihr zu verbringen und Lily hatte dieses Angebot dankend angenommen.

Als sie die Augen am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, aufschlug wusste sie noch nicht, was sie an diesem Tag alles erwarten würde. Sanftes Licht flutete in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen des Hauses Gryffindor. Ausgeschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte, dass sie die Erste war, die aufwachte. Alice schlummerte noch in ihren Träumen, die mit Sicherheit etwas mit Frank Longbottom zu tun hatten. Mary ging mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von hundert Prozent schon mal das Quidditchspiel, welches für heute Vormittag geplant war, da sie als Jägerin eine sehr wichtige Position besetzte. Letztere war sogar ähnlich fanatisch in Sachen Quidditch wie Potter und Black oder die Prewett-Zwillinge. Amelia Bones war ziemlich sicher schon in ihren Träumen bei ihrer Karriere als Aurorin. Und was sie, Lily, betraf, sie machte sich so leise wie möglich fertig, um dann noch einmal schnell in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden bevor sie frühstücken ging und dann das große Spiel begann. Die Rothaarige machte sich also schnellstmöglich fertig und schlich dann so leise wie irgend möglich aus dem Schlafsaal. Als sie die Treppe hinunterging, hielt sie plötzlich inne .Da waren tatsächlich schon welche so früh munter. Und das war nicht irgendwer, das waren Potter und Black. Zwei Sachen hier waren ungewöhnlich: a) die beiden waren um diese Uhrzeit schon wach und noch dazu an einem Tag an dem ein wichtiges Spiel anstand , wo sie es doch sonst nicht einmal an einem normalen Schultag pünktlich zum Frühstück geschweige denn zum Unterricht kamen und b) sie alberten nicht rum , sondern unterhielten sich ernsthaft.

„Krone, das sieht echt nicht gut aus, Mann!" ,eindeutig Black, "Du solltest damit echt zu Poppy gehen. Moony hat dich diesmal echt ganz schön erwischt."

„ Tatze, noch einmal ich weiß, was ich tue! Und heute ist einer der wichtigsten Tage in der ganzen Saison.", noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten in Sachen Potter?

„Noch einmal: Quidditch ist vollkommen egal, zumindest hierbei!", ok, Black war Quidditch egal? Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen, „So wie Du aussiehst, fliegst du nachher vielleicht noch vom Besen!" Potter und vom Besen fallen? War er nicht schon auf einem Besen geboren?

Seine nächste Aussage bestätigte ihren Gedanken, das er sich durch fast nichts von Quidditch ablenken ließ, außer durch wenige Ausnahmen: Pettigrew, Remus, Black und sie selbst. Und das genau in der Reihenfolge . Und wenn sogar Black , welcher genauso quidditchverrückt war wie Potter und sich nur durch Pettigrew, Remus , Andromeda und Potter davon abbringen ließ, sagte , dass es zu gefährlich war oder mal ganz davon abgesehen , wenn Black überhaupt sagte etwas sei `zu gefährlich ` , dann war das eindeutig eine verdammt miese Lage in der man sich befand ." Tatze, hör doch auf! So schlimm ist es nicht."

Wenn Potter sich nicht einmal mehr durch Black abbringen ließ, dann konnte nur noch eine Person ihn überzeugen, nämlich sie, Lily. Doch grade konnte und wollte sie nicht zugeben, dass sie die Beiden belauscht hatte.

„Los, lass uns noch etwas Schlaf tanken!", meinte Potter nun.

„Wenn dich das dann umstimmt…", sagte Sirius nun ohne große Überzeugung, „Sonst würde das wahrscheinlich nur noch Evans schaffen, wenn überhaupt jemand."

„ Und wir beide wissen, dass sich DAS als äußerst schwierig herausstellen würde, da sie leider so gar nichts für mich übrig hat." Wieder Potter.

Man hörte fast, das sich Sirius grade innerlich selbst eine knallte, dafür das er dieses äußerst brisante Thema angeschnitten hatte: „ Und bei deinem Zustand ist fraglich, ob Du selbst auf Sie hören würdest. Du liebst dieses Mädchen wirklich, oder? Sonst würdest Du ihr nicht schon sage und schreibe 3 Jahre hinterherrennen, dich vor ihr und für sie zum Affen vor der ganzen Schule machen und jede noch so große Demütigung einstecken…" Wusste Black, dass sie das hörte? Nein , nicht möglich.

Doch noch mehr erstaunte sie Potters Antwort: „Du hast es erfasst, Tatze. Ich liebe dieses Mädchen! Das einzige Problem ist, das sie wahrscheinlich lieber mit einem von Hagrids knallrümpfigen Krötern ausgehen würde als mit mir. Und ich versuche sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen! Deswegen lasse ich die ganzen Demütigungen über mich ergehen und halte nun schon mehr als 3 Jahre durch! Ich habe nie aufgegeben und nie aufgehört daran zu glauben, dass ich es doch eines Tages noch schaffen würde! Und das werde ich auch noch!", Potter würde sie heute noch beeindrucken, wenn das hier so weiter ging, „ Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt noch etwas schlafen!", Potter again. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinen könnte und hatte das alles immer für einen riesengroßen Witz gehalten. Und deswegen hatte sie ihn immer abgewehrt aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, weil sie Angst hatte vom größten Mädchenschwarm der Schule verletzt zu werden , denn im Gegensatz zu dem , was Potter dachte , hatte sie sehr wohl was für ihn übrig, auch wenn sie das gegenüber sich selbst, Potter und dem Rest der Welt immer bestritt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung :D

Ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden später kurz nachdem Lily grade wieder aus der Bibliothek gekommen war und sich zu ihren Freundinnen in die große Halle begeben hatte um zu Frühstücken, kamen die Rumtreiber durch die große Tür der Halle und James sah schlimmer aus als sie erwartet hatte. Viele Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, da heute doch das große Quidditchspiel stattfand und er nach wie vor zu den besten Spielern Gryffindors gehörte und zudem noch Teamkapitän war. Viele setzten auf Gryffindor und momentan sah es noch nicht nach Sieg aus, so wie James überall zerschürpft und fast humpelnd in die große Halle kam und obwohl alle wussten, dass er sich niemals zurückgezogen oder geschont hätte, zumindest nicht bei einem so wichtigem Spiel wie dem heutigen gegen Slytherin, hätte man es durchaus annehmen können, das er nicht spielen durfte. Es hatten auch schon viele gehört, dass Gryffindors Sucher gestern Abend durch die Slytherins mehr oder weniger unschädlich gemacht worden war. Noch 10 Minuten saß sie ganz normal beim Frühstück bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Ab dem Moment sprach nicht mehr ihr Verstand, sondern ihr Herz. Wenn man es so betrachtete gab es nämlich diese zwei Arten von Lily Evans: ihren Verstand und ihr Herz. Ihr Verstand war meistens die Oberhand, aber in solchen Momenten wie diesen gewann ihr Herz, das ihr immer leise zuflüsterte, dass James sie liebte und das sie ebenso für ihn empfand. Da waren immer die Momente in denen er eine andere Seite von sich zeigte und genau das vergaß ihr Herz nie, obwohl ihr Verstand es geflissentlich zu übersehen versuchte. Deshalb gab es die eine Lily Evans, die James Potter für einen Vollpfosten hielt und die Lily Evans, die ihn aus ganzem Herzen liebte. Und genau Letztere antwortete nicht mal auf Alice' „Wo willst Du hin?", als sie auf Potter zusteuerte und sich kurzentschlossen neben ihn setzte. „ James, willst Du dir nicht nochmal überlegen, ob Du heute wirklich spielst?", Sirius Blacks große Klappe hat sich auf den Boden verabschiedet und auch der Rest der großen Halle schien ganz plötzlich totenstill zu sein. Sie konnte sich Marys Gesicht vorstellen, es musste Blacks sehr ähnlich sehen und sie spürte Alice fast schon Lächeln. Das kollektive Schweigen hatte, glaubte sie, angefangen, als sie, nachdem sie FREIWILLIG zu Potter gegangen war, diesen dann auch noch beim Vornamen ansprach. „ Du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt.", aber nichts von dem war ein Vergleich zu James' Gesicht, das irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu Strahlen. James schien unglaublicher Weise noch sprechen zu können: „Liebe Lily , selbst wenn es so wäre, das ich nicht spielen könnte, müsste ich trotzdem spielen , da nicht noch jemand aus meinem Team ausfallen darf, denn unser Sucher wurde durch ein bestimmtes Haus ausgeschaltet." „ Wenn Du willst, könnte ich für dich spielen. Du weißt, das ich spielen kann." Auf diese Erwiderung folgte kollektives Luftanhalten, sollte das ein Scherz sein? Lily Evans konnte sich auf einem Besen halten, Quidditch spielen und dann auch noch Potter helfen wollen? Jetzt hätte man fast sagen sollen ´Auf Widersehen, Sirius Black´ , denn er stand gefährlich nahe vor einer Ohnmacht, weiter hinten hörte sie Mary nach Luft schnappen, denn sie wusste , das Lily spielen konnte, das hatte sie ihr oft genug im Sommer bewiesen, aber weder sie noch Alice hatten gewusst , das James es wusste. Das musste Lily in seinen Augen noch interessanter machen. James schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben im Gegensatz zum Rest der Halle und vor allem im Gegensatz zu seinen Sitznachbarn, Sirius war ernsthaft kurz vorm Boden , Peters Augen waren so groß wie Tennisbälle und nur Remus schien sich noch etwas beherrschen zu können. „ Du weißt, dass ich dein Talent als Sucherin verdammt gut kenne und somit würde ich mich eher freuen, wenn Du als solche einspringen könntest und ich meine Position behalte, solange ich mich auf einem Besen halten kann. Wenn Du Glück hast wird das ja nicht allzu lange sein müssen. Einverstanden?" Potter sah gespannt aus. Lily wollte die Leute und vor allem ihn heute mal aus der Fassung bringen: „In Ordnung, Kapitän!" James konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen: „Danke, Lily!" „Kein Problem .Weißt Du doch.", und sie verließ mit einem schelmischen Grinsen ihren Platz bei den Rumtreibern, ging zurück zu ihrem eigenen, um ihre Bücher zu holen und fragte Mary dabei, ob sie ihr eine Robe leihen konnte. Die Angesprochene war nicht in der Lage ihr zu antworten. So wie auch der Rest der großen Halle ziemlich perplex schien, das Lily Evans James Potter ohne Androhung von Todesqualen helfen wollte. Sirius sah mittlerweile wirklich fast krankenflügelreif aus, währenddessen James Gesicht in Glück förmlich badete.

James

Ja, das war Lily pur, wie sie leib- und lebte. Dieses Mädchen hatte das Talent seine Umgebung und vor allem ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zu überraschen, immer im richtigen Moment. Sie legte es immer wieder darauf an in den brenzligsten und aussichtslosesten Situationen einen Lichtblick zu schaffen und somit alle aus der Bahn zu bringen.

Das Spiel begann pünktlich um elf wie immer. Aber der Rest würde vollkommen anders verlaufen als sonst. Wenn das Spiel Gryffindor-Slytherin nicht schon spannend genug war, dann würde selbst der Uninteressierteste kommen, da jeder Lily Evans auf einem Besen sehen wollte und das Talent , das einer der besten Quidditchspieler , die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte ihr zuschrieb natürlich noch dazu. Denn egal wie sehr der Typ in sie verknallt sein sollte, jeder wusste, dass man sich Quidditchtalent nicht einfach irgendwo herbeidenken konnte, sondern dass der Spieler es besitzen musste. Ein Hufflepuff kommentierte das Spiel: „ Als erstes kommt Gryffindor aus den Kabinen angeführt von ihrem etwas ramponiert, aber sehr glücklich aussehendem Kapitän und Jäger James Potter", Jubel brach aus, „gefolgt von Sirius Black", man spürte förmlich wie sämtliche Mädchen Hogwarts seufzten , selbst manche jener, welche schon vergeben waren , „ und Mary MacDonald, ebenfalls beide Jäger. Hinter ihnen kommt Frank Longbottom, Gryffindors Hüter, sowie Fabian und Gideon Prewett, die Zwillingstreiber. Und last but not least, Gryffindors neu von Potter entdecktes Suchertalent: Lily Evans!" Hier konnte ein Kollektivgrinsen nicht vermieden werden, weil man nicht wusste, was man davon halten sollte. Der Kommentator stellte auch noch mehr kurz und angebunden als freundlich die Slytherin-Spieler vor. Nachdem sich die beiden Kapitäne die Hände gereicht hatten und man das unverhohlene, schadenfrohe Grinsen auf Seiten des gegnerischen Quidditchkapitäns über die anscheinend aussichtlose Lage Gryffindors sehen konnte, begann das Spiel und es sollte eines der Schnellsten in der Geschichte Hogwarts´ werden. Aber schon beim ersten Spielzug sah man, dass dieses Spiel alles andere als schlecht für Gryffindor aussah.

„Potter schnappt sich den Quaffel und man sieht ein exzellent eingespieltes Jägerteam! 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor! Trotz schwerer Verletzungen Potters, woher er die wohl wieder hat (?!) , ob er in der Bibliothek mit Evans zusammengestoßen ist (?!)",Kollektivlachen in den Zuschauertribünen, „spielt sein Team hervorragend. Widmen wir uns doch nun Gryffindors neuer Sucherin, Lily Evans. Sie sieht auf einem Besen doch bezaubernd aus, findet ihr nicht?", aus einer undefinierbaren Richtung kam ein Klatscher gefährlich nah an das Podium des Stadionsprechers, „Ok , an das Team von James Potter, zudem ,denke ich , auch Sirius Black , der Schläger einer seiner Teamkollegen und sein Talent als Treiber zählen: ich würde dieses Spiel gern überleben!". Durch den Wind hörte man magisch verstärkt eine Stimme, die der eines Rumtreibers verdächtig ähnlich sah: „ Dann hör auf schon bei Lily´s Anblick fast zu Sabbern."

Lily

Über diesen Ausspruch konnte sie sich ein Grinsen doch nur schwer verkneifen. Black würde seinen siamesischen Zwilling, besser bekannt als James Potter, Prongs oder Junge mit Brille, unverschämten Dauergrinsen, unordentlichen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen, niemals im Stich lassen. Nicht bis ans Ende der Zeit, darauf würde sogar eine Lily Evans wetten. Plötzlich sah sie etwas Goldenes direkt über dem Kopf der gegnerischen Sucherin, Bellatrix Lestrange, die es noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Lily versuchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten, indem sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung beschleunigte. Und es funktionierte!

Der doch etwas fragwürdige Stadionsprecher kommentierte: „ Und hat Evans da den Schnatz gesehen? Lestrange folgt ihr in voller Geschwindigkeit im Versuch die Gryffindor, welche ebenfalls mit Höchsttempo auf die Zuschauerränge Slytherins zufliegt, einzuholen. Währenddessen punktet Gryffindor gleich dreimal: einmal durch Potter, einmal durch Black und einmal durch MacDonald!", Applaus und Jubel brandete in den rot-goldenen Mengen auf, „Aber wohin fliegt Evans jetzt? An die Torringe, auf die Klatscher zu?!", Lily wollte in die Gefahrenzone rein, um Bellatrix unschädlich zu machen und somit flog sie über die Tribünen hinweg, wich an den Ringen vorbei und stahl sich unter den Klatschern hindurch. „Ein Flugmanöver was wir von Suchern in Hogwarts schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben! Aber Bellatrix bleibt an Lily kleben, hängt sich praktisch an sie dran und da unten, da unten ist der Schnatz, kurz über dem Boden!".

`Genau das sollte nicht passieren`, dachte sich Lily, während sie mit Bellatrix um die Wette in Richtung Boden sauste und versuchte schneller zu sein als eben diese. Und plötzlich war der goldene Schimmer wieder verschwunden und Lily hatte Mühe ihren Besen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihre Gegnerin hatte wohl dasselbe Problem, weshalb sie sich nicht auch noch mit ihr rumschlagen musste. Da war schon er schon wieder, der Schnatz. Direkt über Potter! Diesmal versuchte sie nicht Bellatrix abzulenken, da diese sowieso noch mit ihrem Besen beschäftigt war.

Der Hufflepuff konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und dröhnte durch seine Sprechanlage: „Was ist nun? Hat Evans ihre Meinung bezüglich Potter geändert? Ich dachte, sie hasst diesen Typen!", Sirius sah wieder relativ perplex aus der Wäsche, aber da sah er, was Lily dazu bewegt haben musste. Und nur Sekunden später brach ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus, denn Evans hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Schnatz zu fangen. Und somit gewann Gryffindor mit 220 zu 0 gegen Slytherin.

Lily selbst war viel zu überrascht, um ihren Sieg überhaupt fassen zu können als der Rest der Gryffindor-Mannschaft auf sie zustürmte, um ihr zu gratulieren. Mary fiel ihr zuerst um den Hals, dann die Prewett-Zwillinge und Frank. Warum Sirius sie nicht umarmte konnte sie sich denken. Wie gedacht: er würden seinen besten Freund nie verraten und auch James reichte für den heutigen Tag ein schlichtes „Danke" aus. Er musste unbedingt in den Krankenflügel. Aber das hatte Sirius schon übernommen und somit würde sie ihren heutigen Sieg erst einmal gebührend feiern.

**Review?**


End file.
